Jeanne Arc
by ManusMachina
Summary: Well the name's Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!


**Jeanne Arc**

**Chapter One - Jeanne Arc**

**Summary: **Well the name's Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!

**Author's Note:** My second attempt at tackling some fanfiction writing as a way to celebrate the new year. This is a genderbend/swap fic, however I will be using the canon names just to compensate for typing this last minute. Depending on how well this does I might feel more inclined to continue so criticism is welcome.

Btw this is written two hours from midnight so no beta for me!

Another year has passed by signaling the start of a new semester-and a new semester means new students. New students from across the kingdoms come to Beacon, the most prestigious academy there is, to spend their next four years studying to become the next generation's greatest huntsmen and huntresses. Many trained themselves to as least be able to partake in the entrance exams and their years worth of training determine whether they shall be accepted or not. Once accepted the students will be transported to Beacon by-

"-planes, _blurgh_, I really hate planes." Jeanne Arc bitterly muttered until she upheaved the rest of her breakfast into trashcan.

She spit out whatever taste was left in her mouth before slumping down onto the the bench adjacent to her and attempting to collect herself.

_Good job Jeanne Arc, now you've embarrassed yourself before you've even stepped foot onto Beacon. Now no one will want to hang out with you and they will probably call you Vomit Girl or something-it'll be like school all over again._

Now, Jeanne Arc was special case with her attendance to Beacon-not unlike a certain red-haired individual on the plane-but under a different circumstance.

Having grown up in a household with seven brothers, her life was an odd one. Being the youngest and only female aside from her mother a family of prestigious hunters, one would assume that she too had the markings to be a renowned huntress from the Arc family. However, the fact that she was the daughter only of Joan Arc, meant that she was burdened with the many activities one would participate in with their mother but on a more severe level.

Jeanne was nearly isolated from any sort of interest that related to being a hunter. This meant she was prevented from learning swordsmanship or any kind of combat at all. Instead she was taught cooking, sewing, knitting, baking, writing, singing, farming and dancing.

Oh god the dancing

With most of her time allotted to her mother, Jeanne never had much time with her brothers and father as they were out doing hunter things, which again, was something she was not allowed to do. She was given some sort of reprieve through her father and oldest brother as they were the most understanding of her situation and were willing to give her some lessons in secret. This was in contrast to the rest of her brothers for they just saw her as the _'kid sister'_ and never bothered to form much of a relationship like the one she had with her parents and oldest brother. Not to say that their relationship was bad but that there was some to be desired.

Mostly because of her oldest brother, Jaune, did Jeanne develop a passion for hunters. When she was younger, Jaune would come to her room late at night and tell her the many stories of hunters that he himself grew up with and from his own adventures. Jeanne would listen doe-eyed as he would tell these tales before her eyes grew heavy and she drifted into sleep.

For many years, Jeanne fostered this dream, to become a hunter herself, only to be driven back to harsh reality.

She lacked any kind of combat prowess

Her father and brother did indeed train her but it usually ended with her tripping over her own feet or injuring her father or brother, but mostly herself.

So now she was stuck at a wall with no way of realizing her dream, that was until she got her hands on some forged Beacon transcripts from a rather shady source. With a quick sign of her signature, she was off to Beacon.

If only she didn't have to come here on this deathtrap

Another wave a nausea brought Jeanne back to reality as she tried to steel herself for the rest of the journey.

_Oh sweet land, I could kiss you right now_

Jeanne stumbled out of the ship and placed herself onto another nearby trashcan but was unable bring forth the wave of nonexistent vomit. She was remotely aware of the two individuals that passed by her as she tried sate her stomach's need of imploding.

By the time she recovered, she noticed that there weren't that many other students around her, most likely making there way towards the place where all the kids go these days. This brought another thought to mind.

_Where am I supposed to go?_

At this thought, Jeanne started to slightly panic

_Okay, first day of school. Not only did you vomit in front of everybody but you get lost. Once a staff member has found me they'll probably think that I am not hunter material for not being able to find out where to go. **Then they'll kick me out! **Wait, what if they check my transcripts and discover that I forged my way in! **Then I'll be double-kicked out!** Or worse, I'll be sent to jail where all the bad people go and when I'm in the shower I drop the soap and-_

***BOOOOM***

A loud explosion shook Jeanne out of her-rather disturbing-thoughts. She scanned for any signs of explosions before her eyes fell onto a certain group of individuals. First the individual in black seemed to be talking to the white individual and when Jeanne's eyes fell onto him, lets just say she was starstruck.

His platinum hair flowed in the gentle breeze, caressing his porcelain skin which looked ready to shatter upon the faintest of touches. His pristine clothes adorned with light blue highlights showed a status of upper-class. And his eyes, _Oh_ his eyes were the most alluring shade of icy blue that would freeze anyone in awe under their gaze. Near his left was a scar that ran nearby his temple, but instead of marring his face, in only made him-

"_~sexy, oh so sexy~"_Jeanne quickly clamped her hands over her mouth once she realized what she just muttered. She mentally berated herself until she realized that the black and white individuals left, leaving the boy in red on the ground. Taking a closer look she realized that he was the same boy on the ship earlier. She mentally psyched herself up as she approached.

_Alright Jeanne Arc, time make some friends._

Arriving up to the boy, she realized how cute he looked. She wasn't sure what it was, it could have been the over-sized cloak or big silver eyes, either way she would not fail her first impression. She stuck her hand out and the boy gratefully took it, though he looked slightly abashed at being seen in such a state.

Jeanne decided to initiate the conversation. "Hey are you alright?"

The boy replied with some nervous excitement. "The names Ruby! What's yours?"

Jeanne mentally prepared herself for this.

_Time to say what I rehearsed Jeanney-girl_

She took a deep breath

"Well the names Jeanne Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, guys love it!"

**Author's Note:** Had to cut it a bit short but tell me what you guys think and have a happy new year!


End file.
